Finalmente é amor!
by Star Potter 4Ever
Summary: Após anos de desencontros, Sora e Taichi se permitem viver o grande amor para o qual sempre estiveram destinados. Shortfic. Fluffy. Hentai.
1. Parte I: Destino

Disclaimer: Os personagens de Digimon pertencem a Akiyoshi Hongo.

Sinopse: Após anos de desencontros, Sora e Taichi se permitem viver o grande amor para o qual sempre estiveram destinados.

Gênero: Romance – Super fluffy.

Classificação: Shortfic

Taichi's POV e Sora's POV.

**Finalmente é amor!**

**Parte I – Destino**

_Vocês já ouviram aquela expressão "Tudo de mau me acontece hoje"? Bem, eu não imagino a razão das pessoas dizerem isso, porque de uma coisa eu sei: nada acontece por acaso..._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&6

O som do telefone tocando insistentemente na sala ecoa por todo o apartamento, interrompendo o meu sono bruscamente. Olho para o relógio sobre a mesinha de cabeceira e vejo que são 11:30 da noite. Quem estaria ligando a essa hora? Levanto da cama um tanto mal humorado, caminho até a sala e pego o barulhento aparelho.

– Alô? – atendo com a voz sonolenta.

– Oi, Tai! Você já estava dormindo?

– É, Kari, eu estava, até você me acordar – respondo ironicamente depois de reconhecera voz da minha irmã do outro lado da linha.

– Desculpe ter acordado você, maninho.

– Tudo bem, esqueça.

– Eu liguei porque amanhã à noite vai inaugurar um clube ótimo aqui na cidade e eu quero te convidar pra ir...

– Amanha à noite? Ah, eu não posso ir.

– Ah vamos, Tai, vai ser muito legal! Vamos eu, o Tk, a Mimi, o Izzy, até o Joe! Vamos, não seja desmancha-prazeres!

– Eu não sou desmancha-prazeres, Kari! É que eu tenho que viajar amanhã de manhã!

– E você não pode adiar pra depois?

– Não, não posso, é uma viagem de negócios. Desculpe, Kari, fica pra outra vez, ok?

– Está bem, então. A gente se vê depois, boa noite, maninho.

– Boa noite, Kari.

Depois de desligar o telefone, volto pra cama e tento dormir novamente. Seria legal se eu pudesse sair amanhã, rever o pessoal, me distrair um pouco pra variar... É impressionante como a Kari está sempre tentando nos manter juntos; isso é uma coisa boa, porque nós acabamos seguindo caminhos diferentes e às vezes não nos vemos com freqüência. Mas de quem eu mais sinto falta quando está longe é da Sora, minha melhor amiga e... a mulher que eu amo... Que ótimo, agora vou demorar um século pra conseguir dormir e quando finalmente conseguir, vou acabar sonhando com ela; é isso o que acontece quando penso nela, ou seja, quase o tempo todo! Pego um porta-retratos sobre a mesinha de cabeceira e fico a contemplar a foto: somos eu e a Sora no último Ano-Novo. Nós somos os melhores amigos desde que tínhamos uns 4 anos, eu acho. Mas quando tínhamos 14 anos, eu descobri que estava me apaixonando por ela e isso foi arrebatador, mas eu não consegui dizer a ela, não pude demonstrar os meus reais sentimentos e nós continuamos sendo apenas amigos. Então, 10 anos depois, ainda estamos na mesma situação. Eu continuo tão apaixonado por ela que às vezes nem consigo pensar direito, ela continua sem saber disso e nós seguimos sendo apenas amigos. É claro que aconteceram muitas coisas nesses 10 anos; primeiro tive medo de estragar a nossa amizade se ela não sentisse o mesmo, depois ela começou a sair com o Matt; depois que eles terminaram, veio um cara da faculdade e por aí vai. É claro que eu tentei esquecê-la, namorando outras garotas, mas foi tudo em vão, eu fico mais e mais apaixonado pela Sora a cada dia que se passa. Isso é muito difícil às vezes, ficar perto dela e não poder abraçá-la, beijá-la, pelo menos não do jeito que eu gostaria... infelizmente ela só me vê como amigo e isso é quase uma tortura... Mas isso não me faz perder as esperanças. Quem sabe um dia as coisas vão mudar... Bom, é melhor eu ir dormir agora, tenho que levantar cedo amanhã...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Como é bom estar de volta! Senti muita falta de casa enquanto estive viajando nessas duas semanas... tanto que na verdade acabei voltando um pouco antes do planejado... Depois que acabar de desfazer as malas, acho que vou visitar a Mimi, para pôr a conversa em dia...

– Oi, Sora! Que bom que você voltou! – Mimi me recebe com um abraço apertado, logo que chego a seu apartamento.

– Oi, Mimi! Também senti saudade! Oi, Kari, não sabia que você estava aqui!

– Olá, Sora! Como foi de viagem?

– Foi tudo bem, e como estão as coisas por aqui? Alguma novidade?

– Não, na vedade nada de novo... – Mimi responde displicente – Ah, tem sim! Vai abrir um clube super legal aqui na cidade, a inauguração é hoje à noite! – ela exclama animada – Mas não sabíamos que você chegava hoje, então não temos um ingresso pra você... – ela completa logo em seguida, agora num tom de voz melancólico.

– Tudo bem, Mimi, não tem problema... – respondo gentilmente.

– Mas nós temos um ingresso sobrando! Eu convidei o Tai pra ir com a gente, mas ele disse que tinha que viajar hoje e não podia. Então você pode ir, Sora! – Kari exclama com entusiasmo e Mimi aplaude a idéia.

– Mas que ótimo!

– E o Tai disse quando volta de viagem, Kari? – pergunto ansiosa.

– Não, mas acho que não deve demorar muito...

– É uma pena que ele tenha viajado, eu tinha esperança de vê-lo esse fim-de-semana... – comento um tanto desapontada.

– Ah, tudo bem, quem sabe ele não volta antes, não é? – Mimi sugere tentando me animar.

– É, pode ser... – respondo vagamente, meus pensamentos trazendo a imagem de Tai à minha mente, me fazendo lembrar que estou com muita saudade dele...

Saudade do meu melhor amigo... e do amor da minha vida. Sim, é verdade: eu amo o Tai; desde tanto tempo que não dá nem pra começar a dizer. Mas apesar de amá-lo tanto, nunca consegui me declarar pra ele; tive medo de que ele quisesse se afastar de mim se soubesse dos meus reais sentimentos, por isso preferi manter segredo. No início achei que fosse uma coisa passageira e que eu ia acabar esquecendo, mas não foi isso que aconteceu. Desde que eu era pré-adolescente até hoje, a minha paixão pelo Tai só fica mais e mais forte a cada dia. Mas o meu medo de estragar nossa amizade sempre acabou prevalecendo e eu continuo guardando os meus sentimentos só pra mim; isso é algo muito difícil de fazer, tão difícil quanto vê-lo namorar outras garotas. Por isso eu tentei esquecê-lo com outros relacionamentos, mas não adiantou nada: todos os meus namoros foram um fracasso porque sempre estive tentando encontrar o Tai em cada um dos rapazes com quem namorei. Então eu finalmente entendi que é ele quem eu quero de verdade. E como quero... a minha vontade quando o vejo é correr pros braços dele beijá-lo com todo o meu desejo... Sei que poderia destruir a nossa relação se eu fosse sincera com ele, mas o que eu sinto é forte demais pra continuar ignorando. A verdade é que eu voltei de viagem disposta a me arriscar e falar com o Tai, mas agora soube que ele viajou e não sei quando volta; isso foi um verdadeiro balde de água fria na minha coragem... Me pergunto se quando nos encontramos de novo, as coisas serão diferentes...

– Sora? Você está ouvindo? Sora! – escuto Kari me chamar várias vezes e finalmente "volto à realidade".

– O quê? Desculpe, Kari. Eu estava distraída...

– Eu percebi. No que você estava pensando? – ela pergunta curiosa.

– Nada demais – respondo tentando disfarçar – Deixa pra lá. Escutem meninas, eu tive uma idéia: que tal irmos até o shopping fazer umas compras?

– Ótima idéia, Sora! Vamos lá, eu adoro fazer compras! – Mimi exclama bastante animada, já ficando de pé.

– Tudo bem, mas desde que você mesma carregue os seus pacotes, Mimi... – Kari diz divertida e nós duas damos risada da cara que a Mimi faz em seguida.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

– Ahh... eu dormi demais – acordo e olho em volta, a claridade forte do dia invade o meu quarto – Estranho... o despertador não tocou. Que horas será que são? – me viro para o relógio sobre a mesinha de cabeceira – O QUÊ? JÁ SÃO 9:15! – levanto da cama num salto. O meu vôo sai às 9:30. tenho quinze minutos pra chegar no aeroporto!

Com esse pensamento em mente, corro pro chuveiro e tomo banho, me visto e saio da casa em menos de cinco minutos. Pego um táxi logo na saída do prédio e respiro fundo, um pouco aliviado. Tenho dez minutos pra chegar até o aeroporto, eu vou conseguir! Olho para o relógio repetidas vezes e percebo que o táxi está indo muito devagar.

– Essa não, um engarrafamento! Era só o que me faltava! Desse jeito eu não vou chegara tempo!

Saio do táxi e vou correndo a pé até o aeroporto, já que só faltam alguns quarteirões, na esperança de chegar a tempo, mas...

– Lamento, senhor. Mas o seu avião acaba de decolar – a atendente me informa quando chego ao portão de embarque.

– E quando sai o próximo vôo? – pergunto ainda com um pouco de esperança.

– Deixe-me ver... É uma pena, mas o próximo vôo só sairá segunda-feira de manhã.

Eu não acredito nisso, é muito azar! O jeito vai ser ligar pra empresa e avisar que vou me atrasar um pouco... dois dias na verdade... Volto pra casa e depois de ligar pro trabalho fico pensando o que vou fazer todo o fim-de-semana. Então lembro que Kari disse que tinha ingressos pra inauguração de um clube hoje à noite, vou ligar pra ela mais tarde, talvez eu resolva ir afinal...

Depois de almoçar e de tirar uma sesta, telefono pra Kari pra falar sobre a noite.

– Oi, maninho! Não achei que você fosse me ligar durante a viagem... – ela comenta ao atender ao telefone.

– Acontece que eu estou em casa. Não viajei.

– Por que não? O que foi que houve?

– Nada demais. O despertador não tocou e eu acordei tarde, aí perdi o vôo.

– Puxa, mas que azar, não é?

– É mesmo. Sabe Kari, já que eu não viajei, eu pensei em ir com vocês na inauguração do clube...

– Ah, Tai, eu sinto muito, mas não vai dar... – ela responde com a voz sentida.

– Mas por que não?

– É que a Sora chegou hoje e eu dei o seu ingresso pra ela, como eu achava que você ia viajar...

– A Sora está na cidade?

– Está, ela chegou de viagem hoje. Eu fui ao shopping com ela e a Mimi, acabei de chegar em casa. Desculpe, maninho, se eu soubesse que você ia ficar aqui no fim-de-semana, não teria...

– Tudo bem, Kari, não tem problema. Valeu assim mesmo.

Quando desligo o telefone, saio de casa imediatamente e vou até o apartamento da Sora; estou ansioso pra vê-la de novo...

Chego ao apartamento dela e toco a campainha várias vezes, mas sem resposta. Ela não está em casa, ótimo, o azar continua me perseguindo hoje...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Foi ótimo poder sair com as garotas; passar a tarde no shopping foi bastante agradável... Enquanto guardo as compras, percebo que uma das sacolas não é minha.

– Essa não! Essa sacola é da Kari, eu devo ter trazido por engano... Vou ligar já pra ela e avisar.

– Então está com você? Graças a Deus, achei que tivesse perdido! – ela exclama aliviada quando lhe conto do engano.

– Pode passar aqui pra buscar quando quiser, ou então eu te entrego quando nos vermos hoje à noite...

– Boa idéia!

– Até mais tarde então, Kari!

– Até mais tarde... Ah, Sora! Esqueci de dizer, o Tai está aqui na cidade, ele não viajou hoje...

– Verdade? Que bom saber disso! – exclamo animada ao ouvir a notícia.

Depois de me despedir de Kari, teclo o número da casa do Tai. Bem, teclar é só um modo de dizer por que o número está na memória faz tempo... O telefone chama várias vezes, mas ninguém atende, até que cai na secretária eletrônica.

– Tai, é a Sora. Kari me disse que você não viajou; quero muito te ver, me liga quando puder, ok? – deixo uma mensagem imaginando se vamos conseguir nos falar ainda hoje...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quando volto da minha "viagem perdida" ao apartamento da Sora, vejo a tecla de alerta de mensagens da secretária eletrônica piscando; aperto distraidamente o botão para ouvir as mensagens, mas ao invés disso escuto: "Suas mensagens foram apagadas".

– Esse troço deve estar com defeito... Mas que ótimo! O meu azar não vai embora de jeito nenhum!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Já está anoitecendo e eu ainda não recebi nenhuma resposta do Tai; nenhuma ligação, nada; ele não deu sinal de vida. Depois de jantar, decido me arrumar e ir encontrar com o pessoal.

Quando chego ao clube, _Destiny_, muita gente já está presente, inclusive Kari, Mimi e os garotos, Izzy, Joe, Tk e Matt. O clube é bem interessante: tem 2 ambientes, sendo que no 1º a música é alta e agitada e muita gente se divertindo na pista de dança e no bar; o 2º ambiente é um pouco mais leve, com uma iluminação suave, algo que me parece um pouco mais... romântico, talvez.

– Ah, isso é tão demais! Olha só, Sora! – Mimi chama a minha atenção animada, indicando um palco com karaokê – Vamos lá, vamos cantar alguma coisa!

– O quê? Ah, não, vai você. Eu vou ficar por aqui mesmo – respondo dando um ou dois passos ligeiros pra trás.

– Está bem, você é quem sabe... – ela diz dirigindo-se até o palco.

Mimi adora cantar, por isso um karaokê é o paraíso pra ela; mas pra mim é diferente, cantar não é muito o meu forte e desse jeito, só se fosse uma ocasião muito especial...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ao invés de pedir o jantar, essa noite decido sair pra comer fora. Se eu tivesse conseguido falar com a Sora, teria convidado-a pra jantar e, uma vez sozinhos, quem sabe seria o dia em que as coisas mudariam entre nós... Mas como o meu dia está sendo horrível, estou aqui, jantando sozinho. Quando estou voltando pra casa, começa a chover; como o restaurante fica perto do prédio onde eu moro, decidi ir a pé mesmo. Mas que idéia brilhante... agora vou chegar em casa todo molhado! E pra completar o desastre, quando vou atravessar a rua pra chegar ao meu apartamento, um carro passa correndo e espalha muita água, me dando um banho daqueles.

– Mas que ótimo! Era justamente do que eu precisava agora!

Quando tiro o sobretudo encharcado, já do outro lado da rua, minha chave cai numa poça d'água perto da escada.

– E o dia só melhora...

No entanto, quando abaixo pra apanhar as chaves, vejo um sinal de que a minha sorte pode estar finalmente mudando: ali, embaixo da escada, um ingresso pra inauguração do clube _Destiny_, só esperando pra ser apanhado. De repente eu sei exatamente aonde devo estar esta noite...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A noite está passando lentamente, eu sinto que não estou me divertindo tanto como esperava. Já fiquei um bom tempo em cada um dos ambientes do clube, mas nada me pareceu muito interessante. Talvez porque a minha mente esteja fora daqui, em algum outro lugar. Mimi por outro lado, parece estar se divertindo bastante; ela já cantou umas três músicas ou mais e mais ou menos a mesma quantidade de caras já me convidaram pra dançar ou tomar um drink, mas eu realmente não estou interessada. Volto pra balada agitada do outro lado do clube e já estou pensando em ir embora, quando ouço uma voz muito familiar às minhas costas:

– Você percebeu que está exatamente no centro da pista de dança?

Viro-me depressa, tomada por uma repentina animação, já sabendo quem vou encontrar...

_Continua..._

* * *

**Nota da autora: **

**Oi, povo! Dessa vez resolvi escrever uma estória de outro jeito, usando dois pontos de vista diferentes e intercalados, pra ficar mais interessante. E aí, gostaram da 1ª parte? Como já deve ter dado pra perceber, essa fic contém altas doses de açúcar... É como eu escrevi lá em cima: super fluffy! Espero que estejam gostando e deixem reviews, tá? Comentários, dúvidas, sugestões, críticas, elogios, qualquer coisa. Vou atualizar logo que possível. **

**Muitas bjks pra todos! **

**Estelar **


	2. Parte II: Confissões

**Finalmente é amor**

**Parte II – Confissões**

– Tai! Estou tão feliz que esteja aqui! – exclamo alto, praticamente me atirando nos braços dele.

– Oi, Sora! É muito bom te ver, cheguei a pensar que não íamos nos encontrar hoje! – ele responde me abraçando calorosamente.

Sem perceber, ficamos abraçados, em silêncio, durante vários minutos. Como é bom estar tão perto dele, nesse abraço tão gostoso... queria poder ficar assim pra sempre... Mas não ficamos. Nos separamos e fitamos um ao outro; ele está tão lindo! Está usando calça e sapatos pretos e camisa branca, cujas mangas estão dobradas até os cotovelos, deixando o antebraço à mostra; além disso, os dois primeiros botões estão abertos, dando a ele uma aparência ainda mais sensual.

– Você está muito linda – ele diz com um sorriso depois de me olhar dos pés à cabeça.

– Obrigada – respondo corando um pouco. Oh, minha nossa! Como eu posso resistir a esse sorriso?

Agora eu acabei de ter certeza de que o azar se foi e a sorte finalmente está do meu lado. Sora está mesmo lindíssima! Uma blusa frente única vermelha, saia jeans um pouco acima do joelho e sandália alta também vermelha; o meu maior desejo é poder beijá-la e lhe dizer tudo o que ela representa pra mim, de verdade...

– Achei que você fosse viajar esse fim-de-semana...

– Eu ia, mas dormi demais e acabei perdendo o vôo.

– Eu soube, a Kari me contou. Quando ela me disse que você estava na cidade eu tentei falar com você, liguei e deixei recado, mas você não me ligou de volta... – ela me conta parecendo um pouco desapontada.

– Desculpe, é que a minha secretária-eletrônica pirou e apagou todos as minhas mensagens... Mas eu fui te procurar em casa quando soube que tinha voltado, mas você não estava em casa...

– Eu tinha saído com as meninas...

– É, eu soube... Pelo jeito nós passamos o dia nos desencontrando, não foi?

– Foi mesmo... Não esperava te encontrar aqui hoje, os ingressos não estavam esgotados?

– Estavam, mas eu acabei encontrando um ingresso bem embaixo da escada do meu prédio, você acredita nisso?

– Nossa, mas que sorte!

– Pois é, parece que foi mesmo o destino que nos fez estar aqui hoje...

– O destino? É, eu acho que sim – concordo um tanto pensativa – Nesse caso, estou muito feliz pelo destino estar do nosso lado!

– Eu também estou. Vamos beber alguma coisa?

– Claro, boa idéia! – respondo animada e o acompanho até o bar, sem deixar de notar que ele ainda está segurando a minha mão.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Depois de uma taça de martíni, Tai e eu voltamos pra pista e dançamos umas músicas agitadas, embora eu tivesse gostado bem mais se tivessem sido músicas mais lentas e quem sabe... românticas. Pensando nisso, eu o convido para ir ao outro ambiente do clube; assim como eu, ele também o acha mais agradável que o outro. Vemos vários casais curtindo o clima romântico e quando nossos olhares se encontram por um momento, ficamos um pouco sem graça e ambos desviamos o olhar rapidamente.

Não posso mais continuar assim, preciso contara verdade a ele de uma vez por todas. Eu continuo com medo de estragar tudo, mas como ele mesmo disse, o destino nos fez estar aqui hoje, juntos; talvez isso seja um sinal de que eu devo tomar uma atitude. Vendo Tai aqui, perto de mim, parecendo tão incrivelmente perfeito, eu sinto que vale a pena arriscar... Quando olho para o palco de karaokê e vejo que o microfone está livre, uma idéia um tanto maluca me vêm à mente.

– Aonde você vai? – Tai pergunta quando me afasto dele.

– Você vai ver – respondo com um sorriso e caminho em direção ao karaokê – Espero que esteja aqui – penso nervosamente enquanto vejo a seleção das músicas. Aqui, encontrei! A primeira vez que ouvi essa música, achei perfeita pra mim, porque conta exatamente como me sinto...

Depois de escolher a música, pego o microfone e anuncio nervosa:

– Vou cantar essa música para o meu melhor meu amigo... – digo enquanto procuro Tai com o olhar – Tai... isso é o que eu estou querendo dizer a você há muito tempo... – completo quando nossos olhares se encontram e a letra da música começa a aparecer na tela.

_It's just the way I want you baby  
É apenas como eu quero você  
Oh so bad  
Oh muito  
It's just the feeling that comes over me  
É apenas o sentimento que toma conta de mim  
_

Sora está cantando pra mim... ela está mesmo cantando pra mim!

_I had a crush on you  
Eu tinha uma queda por você  
Painstakingly I  
Receiosamente eu  
Would conceal the truth  
Omiti a verdade  
You probably always knew  
Você provavelmente sempre soube  
But I was timid like a child  
Mas eu era tímida como uma criança  
Inhibited and way too shy  
Inibida e muito envergonhada  
I'd glance but then avert my eyes  
Eu olhei fixo mas depois desviei meus olhos  
All twisted up in my desire  
Tudo se misturava no meu desejo  
But I am not that girl today  
Mas eu não sou aquela menina hoje  
Ain't a lot of time for games  
Não tenho muito tempo para jogos  
I've waited and I've waited now  
Eu esperei e esperei agora  
It's time for me to tell you  
É hora de dizer a você  
'Bout the way  
Sobre como  
_

Mais que isso, ela está... fazendo uma declaração de amor! Eu devo estar sonhando... não, é verdade, isso está realmente acontecendo, ela está dizendo que sempre foi apaixonada por mim, mas tinha medo de me dizer... Então ela se sente exatamente como eu, esse tempo todo...

_It's just they way I want you baby  
É apenas como eu quero você  
Oh so bad  
Oh muito  
Every night and everyday  
Toda noite e todo dia  
Must we hesitate  
Nós devemos hesitar?  
It's just the feeling that comes over me  
É apenas o sentimento que toma conta de mim  
I cannot alleviate  
Eu não consigo aliviar  
Please don't make me wait  
Por favor não me faça esperar  
It's just the way I want you baby  
É apenas como eu quero você  
Oh so bad  
Oh muito  
Every night and everyday  
Toda noite e todo dia  
_

Ela continua cantando, olhando diretamente pra mim lá do palco; cada palavra dela vai direto ao meu coração... Ela me quer... toda noite e todo dia... Isso é melhor que um sonho!

_Baby I  
Eu  
Was so into you  
Era tão interessada em você  
Now I wonder why  
Agora eu me pergunto por que  
I never pursued  
Eu nunca persegui  
You the way I wanted to  
Você como eu queria  
_

Eu tenho me feito essa mesma pergunta. Não parece haver mais nenhum sentido em negar os próprios sentimentos.

_Kiss me and touch me and  
Me beije e me toque e  
Immerse your love in mine  
Envolva seu amor no meu  
I'll keep unraveling  
Eu continuarei desvendando  
As we explore our fantasies tonight  
Enquanto exploramos nossas fantasias esta noite  
(Tell me what you like)  
(Me diga do que você gosta)  
(Now show me what you like)  
(Agora me mostre o que você gosta)  
_

Ouví-la dizer isso me faz perder a noção de tempo, espaço, e qualquer outra coisa à minha volta. Tudo o que eu quero é aceitar o convite da Sora e fazê-la saber o quanto seus sentimentos são correspondidos.

_It's just the way I want you baby  
É apenas como eu quero você  
So bad  
Oh muito  
Every night and everyday  
Toda noite e todo dia  
Must we hesitate  
Nós devemos hesitar?  
It's just the feeling that comes over me  
É apenas o sentimento que toma conta de mim  
I cannot alleviate  
Eu não consigo aliviar  
Please don't make me wait_

_Por favor não me faça esperar_

Não, eu não vou te fazer esperar nem mais um minuto…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A música acaba e escuto, para minha surpresa, muitos aplausos. Nem acredito que fiz isso! Enquanto deixo o palco, procuro por Tai novamente com o olhar e vejo que ele está vindo na minha direção. Sinto meu coração disparar; não consigo decifrar as expressões no rosto dele: surpresa, choque, ansiedade, alegria talvez? Ele se aproxima de mim e sinto que os olhares de todos estão direcionados a nós dois. Imagino que devo a ele alguma explicação, mas antes que eu possa dizer qualquer coisa, ele me abraça e em seguida me beija demoradamente. Sinto como se o chão tivesse sumido sob meus pés; Tai está me beijando... b-e-i-j-a-n-d-o! E não é um beijo qualquer, é um beijo... fantástico, cinematográfico! Escuto uma chuva de assobios e mais aplausos das pessoas à nossa volta, enquanto ele enlaça a minha cintura e eu passo os braços em volta do pescoço dele.

Nossa, parece até um sonho... mas é a mais pura realidade... sinto a língua dele brincando com a minha à medida que aprofundamos o beijo, que se torna mais intenso e apaixonado... Decorridos longos minutos, ou talvez tenha sido uma hora, ou possivelmente vários dias ensolarados... pelo menos assim me pareceu, nós nos separamos. Eu sorrio pra ele meio nervosa e ele sussurra no meu ouvido:

– Eu também te quero muito, toda noite e todo dia...

Sora sorri de volta pra mim e segura minhas mãos, apertando-as com força.

– Você me surpreendeu totalmente hoje... – começo a dizer enquanto passo o braço em volta dos ombros dela e nos afastamos um pouco da multidão – Primeiro porque eu achei que era o único que estava apaixonado, e segundo porque eu não sabia que você cantava tão bem...

– Ah... que bom que você gostou... e por falar em gostar, você beija incrivelmente bem... – ela responde corando um pouco.

– É mesmo? Obrigado... Sabe, Sora, beijar você sempre foi o meu maior e mais secreto desejo... é muito bom poder torná-lo realidade...

– Eu também me sinto assim, Tai... Fiquei com medo de que você me achasse uma maluca e que fosse ficar bravo com a minha... declaração...

– Bravo? Nossa, foi simplesmente perfeito ouvir você cantar pra mim!

– Também foi perfeito o jeito como você me recebeu depois que a música acabou; foi um beijo fora de série e eu... quero retribuir... – ela diz docemente, me abraçando e me beijando de um jeito apaixonado e carinhoso.

Quando nos separamos, mais por falta de ar do que por qualquer outra coisa, eu a olho nos olhos e digo gentilmente:

– Eu ainda não agradeci como se deve pela sua declaração de amor musical, mas não se preocupe, eu vou fazer isso agora mesmo...

Ela me olha com cara de quem não está entendendo nada e eu me afasto, sentindo um misto de ansiedade e nervosismo.

– Hoje mais cedo, eu recebi uma declaração de amor da pessoa mais especial pra mim e agora, se ela me permite, eu vou retribuir. Sora, eu quero que você saiba que tudo o que eu mais quero é estar perto de você... – escuto sua voz no microfone e sorrio pra ele. Ele é tão fofo...

_Like a flower to a tree  
Como uma flor de uma árvore  
That's how close I wanna be  
Assim próximo quero estar  
To your heart  
De seu coração  
Like the stars to the night  
Como as estrelas da noite  
And daytime is to light  
E a luz durante o dia  
Will never part (will never part)  
Nunca estaremos separados  
I want you to be  
Quero que você seja  
The only thing that I see  
A única coisa diante dos meus olhos  
'Cause I believe it's our destiny  
Porque eu acredito que esse é o nosso destino  
_

É exatamente assim que eu me sinto com você, Tai... Agora sei que é o nosso destino estar juntos...

_Just to be close  
Só para estar próximo  
Just to be close  
Só para estar próximo  
It's the only thing  
É a única coisa  
That I wanna do (that I wanna do)  
Que eu quero fazer  
Just to be close  
Estar apenas próximo  
Just to be close to you  
Estou apenas próximo de você  
Just to be close_

_Estar apenas próximo  
So lonely is the night  
A noite é tão solitária  
Without you to hold me tight  
Sem você para me abraçar forte  
(I wanna hold you closer)  
Quero ter você mais próxima_

Também quero te abraçar forte, te beijar, nunca mais me afastar de você...

_I need you  
Eu preciso de você  
My life would mean nothing  
Minha vida não teria significado  
Without the joy you bring to me,  
Sem a alegria que você me dá  
You know  
Você sabe  
You know  
Você sabe  
You know  
Você sabe  
There will never be no one else for me  
Nunca haverá ninguém mais para mim  
You are like a dream, that became reality  
Você é como um sonho que se tornou realidade  
_

Você também é e sempre será o único pra mim... é muito bom em fim saber que o meu amor é correspondido...

_Just to be close  
Só para estar próximo  
Just to be close  
Só para estar próximo  
It's the only thing  
É a única coisa  
That I wanna do (that I wanna do)  
Que eu quero fazer  
Just to be close  
Estar apenas próximo  
Just to be close to you  
Estou apenas próximo de você  
Just to be close_

_Estar apenas próximo  
So lonely is the night  
A noite é tão solitária  
Without you to hold me tight  
Sem você para me abraçar forte  
(I wanna hold you closer)  
Quero ter você mais próxima_

Eu já tinha ouvido ele cantar antes e sempre foi muito bom, mas agora, ouví-lo cantar diretamente para o meu coração é realmente... especial.

_Gonna give you all my love  
Eu vou te dar todo o meu amor  
Just to be close to you  
Só para ficar perto de você_

_Just to be close to you  
Apenas para estar perto de você_

Eu te amo tanto, Taichi... tudo o que eu preciso é ter você...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Foi muita sorte ter encontrado essa música! Bom, na verdade, acho que foi o destino; tinha mesmo que acontecer... Quando a música termina, depois dos aplausos, me aproximo da Sora e ela me recebe com um abraço aconchegante.

– Essa noite está sendo perfeita – ela sussurra no meu ouvido – E pensar que eu quase fui embora antes de você chegar...

– Teria sido um grande erro – respondo no mesmo tom – Assim como foi um erro termos desperdiçado tanto tempo sem admitir o que sentimos.

– É verdade, mas agora nós podemos recuperar o tempo perdido... ela diz agora me olhando nos olhos.

– E pode apostar que nós vamos! – respondo animado, em seguida dando-lhe um beijo suave e demorado.

Enquanto me perco no sabor dos lábios dele, escuto vozes bem familiares próximas de nós, que depois reconheço pertencerem à Yoley e à Mimi.

– Aleluia! Até que enfim esses dois se entenderam, já estava mais do que na hora!

– Ah, isso é tão romântico e perfeito! Eles finalmente encontraram um ao outro como almas-gêmeas destinadas a se ligar por um grande amor...

Eu sorrio por dentro. Nossa, a Mimi é mesmo uma romântica incorrigível, sempre gosta de exagerar em tudo! Mas dessa vez eu tenho que reconhecer: ela está certa em cada palavra...

_Continua..._

* * *

**Nota da autora: **

**Oi povo! Eu avisei que era muito açúcar, não foi? rsrs As músicas cantadas pela Sora e pelo Tai foram respectivamente, "Want you" – Mariah Carey e "Just to be close to you" – Backstreet Boys. Espero que estejam gostando e que continuam acompanhando a fic! **

**Pra que deixou review: **

**Fernanda: Oi! Que bom que você amou a 1ª parte da fic, mesmo sem muito fã de Taiora (aposto que o seu casal favorito é Takari, não é? -) Obrigada pela review! Espero que também goste da 2º parte! Bjs! **

**Ig Stardust: Oi! Muito obrigada pelos elogios, fiquei super feliz de saber que você gostou tanto assim dessa fic e também das outras, valeu mesmo! É verdade, tem poucas fics de Digimon do tipo humor e de uma forma geral também, o pessoal não escreve muito... Por ora, eu não tenho nenhuma idéia pra novas fics, mas quem sabe em breve, né? Gosto batante de escrever sobre Digimon porque adoro os personagens, principalmente o Tai e a Sora (não, sério?-) Espero que você continue comentando! Valeu pela review! Bjs! **

**Bjks pra todos! **

**Estelar **


	3. Parte III: União

**Finalmente é amor!**

**Parte III – União**

Ficamos no clube por mais algum tempo, até que decidimos ir embora. Tai se ofereceu pra me levar pra casa e agora nós estamos no carro dele, a caminho do meu apartamento. É incrível como esta noite está sendo perfeita, é como um sonho realizado... Estar com o Tai, sendo finalmente "mais que amigos" é tudo o que eu sempre desejei...

No caminho de volta ao apartamento da Sora, só consigo pensar em como tudo de repente parece se encaixar e fazer sentido, mais do que em qualquer outro momento na minha vida; sei que o meu lugar é ao lado dela e é exatamente aonde eu quero estar...

Chegamos ao apartamento dela algum tempo depois. Ela gira a chave para abrir a porta e entra; eu a acompanho sem esperar um convite, afinal se nunca tivemos esse tipo de cerimônia antes, não é agora que vamos começar a ter.

– Você está com fome? Quer alguma coisa?

– Não, obrigado, Sora.

– Tem certeza? Tem torta de maçã no freezer... é sua preferida...

– Tá bem, você me convenceu. Eu adoro torta de maçã!

– Viu só? É o seu dia de sorte!

– Engraçado você dizer isso... desde que eu acordei hoje de manhã, tudo parecia dar errado e eu só conseguia pensar no quanto azar mais eu podia ter – conto a ela enquanto nos servimos da torta – Mas aí nós conseguimos nos encontrar e aconteceu tudo aquilo no clube... agora eu tenho certeza de que hoje é o meu dia de sorte!

– Hoje também é o meu dia de sorte, porque eu posso finalmente fazer isso... – ela diz aproximando-se de mim e me dando um suave beijo.

– Humm... Sora + torta de maçã... mas que combinação perfeita!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Depois da torta e de mais alguns beijos adocicados, vamos pra sala e sentamos juntos no sofá. Lembro das muitas vezes em que ficamos assim antes, assistindo a filmes ou outra coisa qualquer, e no quanto era difícil pra mim me manter controlada, sem demonstrar que queria desesperadamente abraçá-lo, beijá-lo, chamá-lo de meu...

– Você sempre foi a única pra mim... – ele diz me olhando de um jeito carinhoso, com esses olhos cor-de-chocolate que eu tanto amo – Sabe disso, não é?

– Agora sei. E estou muito feliz por isso... – respondo antes de nos beijarmos novamente.

Ele me abraça e nos reclinamos um pouco no sofá, mas então escuto o som do rádio de repente e interrompemos o beijo num sobressalto.

– Mas o que... ah! – nesse momento me dou conta de que acabei sentando em cima do controle remoto do som, que estava largado no sofá, embaixo de uma almofada.

– Puxa vida, eu levei um baita susto! – ele comenta dando risada da situação.

– Eu também. Tenho que lembrar onde deixo essas coisas... – respondo pegando o controle e virando-me para desligar o aparelho.

– Espera, não desliga – Tai me interrompe, pegando o controle da minha mão – Quero dançar com você... – ele diz segurando minha outra mão.

Só nesse instante percebo que está tocando uma música lenta e antiga na rádio. Sorrio pra ele e o abraço, apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro.

_Some day, when I'm awfully low  
Algum dia, quando eu estiver terrivelmente chateado  
When the world is cold  
Quando o mundo estiver frio  
I will feel a glow just thinking of you  
Eu me sentirei bem só de pensar em você  
And the way look tonight  
E como você está essa noite_

_You're lovely, with your smile so warm  
Você é adorável, com seu sorriso tão aconchegante  
And your cheeks so soft  
E sua pele tão macia  
There is nothing for me but to love you  
Não existe nada para mim além de amar você  
And the way you look tonight  
E como você está essa noite  
_

E pensar que o dia hoje começou tão ruim... e agora estou aqui, com a Sora tão perto de mim... Ela é a razão de toda a minha alegria e esperança, é o amor da minha vida... eu me sinto finalmente completo, envolvendo-a nos meus braços, sentindo-a me abraçar de volta... é como um sonho real...

_With each word your tenderness grows  
A cada palavra, sua ternura cresce  
Tearing my fears apart  
Levando meus medos embora  
And that laugh that wrinkles your nose  
E aquela risada que enruga seu nariz  
Touches my foolish heart  
Toca meu coração bobo  
_

_Yes you're lovely, never ever change  
Sim, você é adorável, nunca, jamais mude  
Keep that breathless charm  
Mantenha esse charme que me tira fôlego  
Won't you please arrange it?  
Você não irá, por favor, arranjar isso?  
'Cause I love you  
Pois eu te amo  
Just the way you look tonight  
Exatamente como você está essa noite  
_

Eu me sinto tão segura com ele, não outro lugar onde eu gostaria de estar agora... Eu sempre soube que o meu lugar ra junto dele, não importava como; e agora eu tenho certeza que quero que seja assim pra sempre, porque o meu amor por ele é incondicional...

_With each word your tenderness grows  
A cada palavra, a sua ternura cresce  
Tearing my fears apart  
Levando meus medos embora  
And that laugh that wrinkles your nose  
E aquela risada que enruga seu nariz  
Touches my foolish heart  
Toca meu coração bobo _

Yes you're lovely, never ever change  
Sim, você é adorável, nunca, jamais, mude  
Keep that breathless charm  
Mantenha esse charme que me tira o folêgo  
Won't you please arrange it?  
Você não irá, por favor, arranjar isso?  
'Cause I love you  
Pois eu te amo  
Just the way you look tonight  
Exatamente como você está essa noite

A música está acabando; ela me olha nos olhos e sorri pra mim daquele jeito que me faz perder o chão. Toco levemente seu rosto com uma das mãos enquanto a outra permanece em sua cintura.

_'Cause I love you  
Pois eu te amo  
Just the way you look tonight  
Exatamente como você está essa noite  
Darling  
Querida  
Just the way you look tonight  
Exatamente como você está essa noite_

Com o fim da música, eu pego o controle remoto e desligo o som.

– Obrigada pela dança.

– Obrigado a você – ele responde segurando as minhas mãos e beijando-as.

– A música foi mais uma coincidência a acrescentar na nossa lista de hoje...

– É mesmo, e sabe do que mais? É verdade...

– É verdade o quê?

– Que eu amo você – ele diz aproximando os lábios dos meus – Amo você esta noite e vou amar pra sempre...

– Eu também te amo, Tai. Eu te amo demais... – confesso enquanto me aproximo mais dele.

Começamos a nos beijar de forma terna e suave, mas logo nos entregamos ao beijo com uma paixão desenfreada. Sinto uma onda de calor percorrer o meu corpo enquanto nossos beijos se tornam cada vez mais intensos, durante vários minutos até quase perder o fôlego. Então nos separamos um pouco, um tanto ofegantes.

– Acho melhor eu ir agora... – ele me diz com uma expressão séria, mas com uma certa dúvida.

– É, eu acho que sim... a menos é claro, que você queira ficar...

Até me surpreendo um pouco com as minhas próprias palavras. Ele também parece um pouco surpreso; nós trocamos um olhar bastante significativo por um momento e em seguida ele responde com um sorriso maroto:

– Achei que nunca fosse perguntar...

Agora é ele quem me surpreende, me pegando no colo rapidamente e, sem que eu tenha tempo pra qualquer outra reação, já estamos a caminho do quarto.

– Ah, minha nossa! – é só o que consigo dizer antes de ele me beijar novamente.

Sinto as mãos dela abrindo um a um os botões da minha camisa, enquanto a minha mente é tomada por um único e maravilhoso pensamento: estou na cama com a Sora. Sem interromper o beijo, começo a desatar os laços que prendem sua blusa frente-única e então seguimos com nossa tarefa mútua de nos livramos das roupas, que ainda são um empecilho à realização dos nossos desejos. Poucos minutos depois, todas as nossas peças de roupa e sapatos estão espalhados pelo chão do quarto e em questão se segundos estamos deitados lado a lado sobre a cama, num abraço aconchegante. Nossa pressa acaba aqui, porque agora temos a noite inteira para desfrutar da nossa paixão.

Fazer amor com Tai tem sido o meu "sonho de consumo" durante anos; estar vivendo esse momento agora é... simplesmente perfeito. Ele desliza as mãos pelo meu corpo, me envolvendo completamente nos seus braços; eu o abraço e nós rolamos na cama, mergulhados em um beijo quente e intenso. É a melhor sensação que eu já senti na vida... claro, isso até ele parar sobre mim e começar a percorrer cada centímetro do meu corpo com beijos molhados, deixando um rastro de saliva por onde sua língua atrevida passa; isso está me deixando louca, dominada pela paixão e pelo desejo...

Os beijos e as carícias de Sora estão me fazendo perder o controle. Invertemos as posições e ela agora está sobre mim, beijando o meu pescoço com avidez, depois mordiscando a minha orelha direita; sinto os seios dela roçando no meu peito... o contato com a pele dela é tão ardente... o cheiro dela é inebriante...

– Eu te quero tanto... você é ainda mais perfeita do que eu tinha imaginado...

– Você tinha imaginado isso?

– Mais de um milhão de vezes...

Eu a beijo novamente e sinto sua língua na minha boca, explorando, aprofundando mais o beijo a cada segundo; deslizo uma das mãos por suas costas e a outra por sua coxa, e percebo como a pele dela se arrepia com o meu toque... sinto que estou chegando ao limite da excitação...

As carícias de Tai estão me fazendo delirar... posso sentir que ele me deseja tanto quanto eu o desejo; posso realmente sentir, fisicamente, o quão excitado ele está quando trocamos de posição e ele fica sobre mim, sem deixar quase nenhum espaço entre nós dois, exceto por um detalhe. Nos olhamos por um momento, nossos corações acelerados, ansiando o que está por vir.

– Eu amo você... sabe disso, não é?

– Sei sim... e também te amo...

Ele começa a adentrar meu corpo lentamente, como se pedisse permissão pra isso; senti-lo dentro de mim é maravilhoso... eu cruzo as pernas em volta da cintura dele, trazendo-o mais para junto de mim, mostrando a ele que tem toda a permissão do mundo pra fazer o que quiser... e ele com certeza está fazendo! Eu o acompanho enquanto ele se movimenta bem devagar no início, como uma doce tortura, que pouco a pouco vai se tornando mais rápida, chegando a um ritmo frenético e agitado...

Nossos gemidos vão se tornando cada vez mais altos e freqüentes, destacando-se no silêncio da madrugada; o calor da paixão nos domina por completo, nos tornando um só e então, tal como uma erupção vulcânica, chegamos ao clímax, quase simultaneamente.

– Isso foi... incrível! – ela diz ofegante, deitada ao meu lado alguns minutos depois, quando nossas respirações já estão voltando ao ritmo normal.

– Com certeza, e pode ser ainda mais incrível da segunda vez...

– Segunda vez, é? Hum... interessante – ela comenta apoiando os cotovelos na cama e me dando um beijo demorado.

Eu a abraço novamente, trazendo-a pra junto de mim e mais uma vez mergulhamos numa onda de carícias e beijos, deixando o "clima" bastante quente outra vez. Dessa vez nos sentamos sobre a cama e ela se acomoda no meu colo, inteiramente envolvida no meu abraço, um encaixe perfeito...

– Pronta? – pergunto beijando seu queixo.

– Pra você sempre... – ela responde com um olhar de pura luxúria.

Um simples "sim" já bastaria, mas a resposta dela me faz mandar de vez todo o autocontrole pro espaço...

Tai tinha razão, a segunda vez está sendo ainda melhor que a primeira, está sendo... totalmente intoxicante... eu viajo no prazer que se intensifica a cada movimento dele dentro de mim; algumas vezes prendo meus dedos nas mechas do cabelo dele, outras vezes aperto os lençóis com força, buscando algum apoio. Ele me beija de um jeito ardente e sensual e quando nossos lábios se desencontram, eu digo o nome dele entre gemidos muitas vezes, além de "eu te amo"; também o escuto chamar várias vezes o meu nome enquanto deslizo as mãos pelas costas dele, arranhando-o devagar. Continuamos a nos amar com loucura, tanto que já não consigo formar qualquer pensamento coerente e da minha boca só saem sons desconexos. Minha nossa, isso é tão gostoso... eu nunca sentido nada assim tão forte, intenso e apaixonante... sinto como se uma corrente elétrica estivesse passando por todo o meu corpo... então, não consigo mais me conter.

– T-A-I-C-H-I! – grito o nome dele numa explosão de prazer.

Segundos depois, ele também chega ao "paraíso", deixando escapar um gemido rouco e grave; nesse momento, nossa união não poderia ser mais evidente... sinto o suro do corpo dele se misturar ao meu, junto com o líquido quente recém liberado pelo nosso prazer. Isso é tão delicioso... Uma profunda sensação de cansaço e relaxamento toma conta do meu corpo, me fazendo soltar lentamente dos braços dele e praticamente desabar sobre a cama.

– Você está bem? – ele pergunta aproximando-se de mim e afastando gentilmente o cabelo do meu rosto.

Eu faço um ligeiro movimento afirmativo com a cabeça.

– Eu não te machuquei, não é? – ele pergunta ternamente.

A preocupação dele me encanta mais do que qualquer outra coisa nesse momento.

– Não, Tai... você não me machucou nem um pouco... não se preocupe... eu estou ótima – respondo com um sorriso – É só que eu acabei de ter o maior... e melhor... osgasmo... da minha vida... e agora eu me sinto... completamente... dormente... da cabeça aos pés... – termino de falar soltando um longo suspiro.

Ele também sorri e me dá um beijo cálido e suave.

– É muito bom saber – ele diz deitando do meu lado – Isso foi mesmo... fora de série...

– É, foi sim.

– Eu te amo...

– Eu também te amo... boa noite, Tai.

– Boa noite, Sora... – ele responde me abraçando com carinho.

Apesar de estar com muito sono, ainda fico alguns minutos observando Sora dormir. Ela respira pausadamente, transmitindo calma e serenidade, bem diferente de agora a pouco, quando só exalava paixão e desejo. É incrível como nem mesmo nos meus melhores sonhos uma noite de amor com ela poderia ser assim tão perfeita... eu a amo, com todo o meu coração, e o fato de ser correspondido, tão deliciosamente correspondido, faz tudo valer a pena ainda mais... Com esse pensamento em mente, me deixo levar pelo sono e pelo cansaço e adormeço, feliz e satisfeito por saber que entre a Sora e eu, finalmente é amor...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A claridade do sol entra pelas frestas das cortinas, iluminando parcialmente o quarto e me fazendo acordar de uma ótima noite de sono. Tai ainda está dormindo e eu o acordo cm beijos rápidos e estalados.

– Bom dia.

– Bom dia... você dormiu bem? – ele pergunta sonolento.

– Muito bem, o seu peito é um ótimo travesseiro... – respondo divertida.

– Por falar em travesseiro... que tal se a gente passar o dia todo na cama? Afinal, hoje é domingo, temos muito tempo livre...

– É uma ótima idéia; eu não poderia querer outra coisa...

Nem de longe eu acreditaria que tudo seria assim tão bom quando finalmente conseguisse ser sincera com o Tai. É incrível como as coisas acontecem; até ontem, o meu amor por ele era apenas um sonho inatingível; agora, diante da perspectiva de passar o dia inteiro na cama com ele, eu sinto que esse amor é finalmente realidade...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Às vezes, as coisas não acontecem como nós imaginamos; elas são ainda melhores... _

_**Fim**_

* * *

**Nota da autora:**

**Oi, povo!**

**Esse foi o final, espero que tenham gostado. A música desse capítulo foi The Way You Look Tonight – Rod Stewart, que faz parte da trilha de "O casamento do meu melhor amigo", com Julia Roberts. Muito obrigada a IgStardurst e Fernanda pelas reviews! **

**Bjks pra todos! **

**Estelar **


End file.
